weakness
by sruoh
Summary: he was her weakness


_This pairing doesn't get enough love. Though, for the life of me, I can't write anything _really_ romantic. It's just hints and nudges. One day I'll write a love story between these two, but it's hard when Titans are involved._

_Oh well, that's what AUs are for._

_Spoilers for all episodes of the Anime and spoilers for Chapter 45-47 of the Manga._

_I do not own Attack on Titan ect ect_

* * *

Some people believe Mikasa Ackerman doesn't have a weakness. When she was a young child, she was often feared by other kids around them. The bullies wouldn't touch her, and if they saw her with Eren and Armin, they would leave them alone, running off to cower in fear.

She is often praised for being intelligent, strong and attractive, and is rumored to have better abs than most of the other men and women she worked with. She graduated at the top of her class, and would have worked in the Military Police if she wanted, but instead went to the Recon Corps with Eren. (much to Jean's displeasure)

She is worth a hundred soldiers, she carries a mask that is rarely broken, and some even dare say she wasn't human, just some crazy experiment by the government.

If you asked anyone who didn't know her on a deep personal level, they would say she didn't have a weakness. She is too strong for that, too great, but of course, she was only just human. She has emotions and fear, she has felt anger and jealousy and love and happiness and regret.

She has an Achilles heel, and it was Eren.

He was her everything. Eren was her life, and everything she did revolved around him. He taught her how to fight, how to stay strong and she is how she is because of him. Eren is the only family she has left, and she loved him. (she still isn't sure how she feels about that, there is a thin line between the two types of love)

When she thought he had died, she lost it. On the outside she had to stay calm and collected, because the others relied on her, but she knew that she was using more gas than necessary, and she wasn't surprised when she fell. She had given up right then and there, letting herself become titan food.

It was Eren that made her want to keep fighting. Her drive to keep living to remember him was what made her go on. She was lucky enough for him to save her in his titan form.

She knew that he hated being treated like how she treated him. He always snaps at her nowadays. They were no longer children, and she no longer had an excuse but to be close to protect him, which she knew he needed. She regrets not being there for him, and it physically hurt her thinking about it.

She also regrets the fact that she gave up.

When they were alone, Eren had confronted her, pushing her against the wall and yelling at her for being so stupid. He told her that he knew what had happened from Armin, and he continued to scream and yell, face contorted in anger. Mikasa had the power to stop him, but she let him because what she did was rather stupid, and Eren just needs a chance to vent his anger and cool off. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Afterwards, when he was done, chest heaving and throat raspy, she pulled him into a hug and whispered her apologies into his ear.

"Don't ever pull that shit again Mikasa." She remembered him saying, and she nodded as if she understood, but that was not the first time she had lied.

It also killed her to see him get beat up. She was ready to kill Levi if it weren't for Amin pulling her back and explaining to her that he was trying to help. She could see the pain in his eyes when he was told he tried to kill her, and her heart had beaten wildly when Eren tried to defend her, screaming and hollering, pulling at his chains to make sure she wasn't hurt because of him.

People thought of her as strange. They didn't understand her over attachment with Eren, and viewed it as almost obsessive. She just wanted to be by his side, through everything, made sure he lived on, and made sure he _survived_.

Even if it meant throwing herself into dangerous situations, she wasn't afraid of any of it.

But her fear over Eren has cost Mikasa her level head a few times.

She never admitted it to anyone, and when those with sharp eyes, and a more bold personality had told her, she always brushed it off, not accepting the truth of it.

When Eren was kidnapped successfully, she felt that same feeling of despair when Eren had died, and all she could manage were tears, and burying her face into her blood red scarf to comfort herself. If she closed her eyes she could just imagine he was there with her.

She had almost given up again, and if it weren't for Hannes, her spirit would've died. She remembers looking over to Armin, and seeing the same determination on his face, and she realized that she wasn't the only one who cared deeply about Eren.

And now, as she's riding through on Titan territory with her comrades beside her, she realizes that Eren is not just her weakness, but also her strength.

And she'll be damned if she'd let that get away.


End file.
